Rahasia Terindah
by Versya
Summary: akhirnya Jaejoong menyadari bahwa kisahnya harus berakhir.. dan semua ini hanyalah rahasia terindah antara dia dan Yunho.. terinspirasi dari lagu Rahasia Terindah milik Krisna Sprectum ft Ale Oneshoot pertama.. hurt tapi ga hurt YUNJAE


**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

Rahasia Terindah

**Genre:**

Hurt/Comfort

**Pair:**

YunJae –tapi pisah *lhoh?- slight YunBoa

**Warning:**

**Sad Ending. **OOC, Typo(s). **Borring.**

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong…"

Sebuah suara yang biasanya sangat aku rindukan dan aku harapkan kini bagai sebuah nyanyian menuju kematian. Meski aku mencoba mengelak akan semuanya, tapi ini terlihat sangat nyata.

'_akh~ this is just my nightmare! ya.. ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk ku.. saat aku membuka mata, aku hanya akan berada di ranjang hangat ku_'

Terus saja aku mendoktrin pikiran ku bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk belaka.

"Jae…"

'_Tidak! Jangan sebut nama ku! Aku tidak mengenal mu.._'

"Jae.. aku.. aku,, jae dengarkan aku"

'_Stop.. ku mohon berhenti.. jangan memanggil nama ku..aku tahu semua yang kau katakan hanya akan berujung pada kebohongan belaka.. suara mu bergetar Yun.. suara mu bergetar.. ku mohon jangan katakan apa pun.._'

"Oh Yunho.. kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Daritadi aku mendengar mu Yun.. kau tidak perlu melihat ku dengan ekpresi seperti seorang pendosa seperti itu.."

Entah suara siapa yang baru saja memunculkan kalimat sarkastik pada kekasih ku.

Kekasih ku eoh?

"Hai nona manis.. apa kau keberatan jika aku bergabung dengan kalian? Apa kalian sedang berkencan?" kalimat bodoh yang keluar dari pita suara ku benar-benar mencekikku. Dengan bodohnya aku kembali mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat bodoh yang hanya akan membunuhku secara perlahan.

Ku lihat wanita di depan ku merona dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arah ku.

"t-tentu saja.. nama ku Kwon Boa.. salam kenal" ucapnya kemudian dengan senyum malu-malu.

'_Jadi sekarang kau menyukai gadis manis ini Yun?_'

Ku lihat Jung Yunho, kekasih ku –jika aku masih bisa memanggilnya begitu- sedang berdiri diantara kami –aku dan Boa- dengan ekspresi kaku sarat akan rasa bersalah. Saat ini kita sedang berada di taman.

Saat aku merasa mencari udara segar di taman kota untuk menghalau rindu ku pada kekasihku yang sedang pergi dinas ke luar kota adalah pilihan yang pas, nyatanya aku dihadapkan pada kenyataan menyakitkan. Melihat kekasih ku sedang berciuman mesra dengan gadis yang kini ada disampingnya. Duduk manis di bangku taman dan memandangi ku dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Akh Kwon Boa~ssi.. senang berkenalan dengan anda.. nama ku Kim Jaejoong, kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong saja" ucap ku dengan senyum palsu yang ku tujukan pada Yunho yang masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ku.

"jika aku boleh memanggil mu dengan nama kecil.. kau juga panggil aku dengan Boa saja" balas gadis itu dengan senyum charmingnya.

"baiklah, jika kau memaksa" dan sekali lagi ku lemparkan senyum manis ku pada gadis yang entah bagaimana bisa berciuman bibir dengan kekasih ku.

"apa kau akan terus berdiri Yeobo?" suara merdu dari gadis didepan ku benar-benar membuat mataku terasa panas.

'_Yeobo?_'

Ku lirik jari manis gadis itu yang tersemat sebuah cincin. Lalu ku alihkan pada jari manis Yunho.

'_oh great! Kim Jaejoong.. kau benar-benar menyedihkan_'

Tanpa sadar jari-jari ku yang lain meremas erat jari manis ku yang kosong.

"Jae.."

"kau sudah menikah Yun? Wah kau sangat tega padaku.. kenapa tidak mengundang ku? Sejak kapan kau menikah? Apa kau tak mengundang ku karena kau takut aku mengacaukan pernikahanmu?" gurau ku dengan senyum ceria palsu ku. Sebenarnya ini sama sekali bukan gurauan.

Ku lihat Yunho hanya terdiam dan memanang ku dengan sorot terluka yang semakin dalam. Mata musangnya menatap ku seolah memohon pengampunan.

"akh benar juga.. kau tidak ada saat pernikahan kami 3 tahun lalu.. Yeobo.. kenapa kau tidak mengundangnya?" jawab Boa yang melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Yunho akan menjawab gurauan ku.

'_3 tahun? 3 tahun? Jadi selama 2 tahun ini kau menipu ku Yun? Selama 2 tahun ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yang telah beristri? Oh yah! Kim Jaejoong! Kau benar-benar sangat menyedihkan_'

"jika 3 tahun lalu aku memang belum mengenal Yunho Boa~~, aku baru bertemu kembali dengannya sekitar 2,5 tahun yang lalu.. sebelumnya aku ada di Jepang.. akh sayang sekali.. kau sekarang sudah menjadi istri Yunho.. padahal aku sangat ingin hadir dalam pernikahan kalian dan mengacau pernikahan kalian.. dengan membawa sang pengantin kabur misalnya.." ucap ku penuh pengharapan seraya mengedipkan mata genit pada Boa, yang dibalas gadis itu dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Jae.. kau-"

"akh~~ sepertinya kau sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran ku Yun.. aku hanya bercanda.. oh kalian juga sudah menikahkan.. baiklah.. nona Boa.. sebenarnya aku sangat senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu.. tapi sepertinya Yunnie merasa tak nyaman dengan kehadiran ku.."

"Yunnie?"

"akh~ maafkan aku.. aku dan Yunho sudah ber'TEMAN' sangat lama.. kita bertemu saat masih masa-masa kuliah di Londo dulu.. dan itu nama kecil ku untuk Yunho.. apa kau keberatan? Aku ak-"

"akh tidak-tidak… aku hanya baru tahu.. nama Yunnie terdengar sangat manis" sahut Boa dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"kau bisa memanggilnya dengan itu jika kau mau.. itu hanya panggilan kepada 'TEMAN'.. jika kau yang memanggilnya, Yunho pasti akan sangat senang"

'_ya.. kau pasti sangat senang kan Yun? Tapi kenapa kau memandang ku dengan sorot mata tajam dan seolah terluka Yun? Disini aku lah pihak yang terluka.. kenapa kau.. kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu..? selama 2 tahun kau menipuku.. kau tak mengatakan jika kau telah menikah.. kau tak mengatakan jika kau telah memiliki seseorang yang akan menunggumu pulang.. apakah ini alasan mu menolak tinggal bersama ku Yun? Apakah ini alasan mu selalu mengatakan ada dinas luar kota? Jadi ini alas an mu Yun? Hah.. kenapa kau menipu ku Yun? Kenapa?_'

"joong~~ Jaejoong~~" aku tersadar dari lamunan sesaat ku ketika ku temukan Boa melambaikan kelima jarinya didepan wajah ku.

"akh maaf.. sepertinya aku kehilangan focus ku lagi.." keluh ku seraya mengibaskan tangan ku menyapu udara.

"sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah.. kau bisa bercerita pada kami.." ujar Boa lembut.

'_jadi gadis manis seperti ini yang jadi pilihan mu Yun.. dia memang cantik.. hatinya pun baik.. sangat jauh dari ku.. terlebih dia perempuan.. selamat Yun.. meski bagi ku ini mimpi buruk yang ingin segera ku enyahkan.. hanya saja.. aku rasa.. aku rela melepas mu.._'

"kau sangat baik Boa.. bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada mu" lirih ku masih dengan senyuman miris dan menatap kea rah Yunho.

"Kim Jaejoong!" sahut Yunho cepat dengan sorot mata tajam.

'_Dulu aku akan mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai tatapan possessive mu Yun.. Tatapan penuh kecemburuan yang kau tujukan pada ku setiap ada lelaki atau wanita yang mendekati ku. Tapi aku sadar sekarang.. tatapan itu.. bukan milikku lagi.._'

"aku hanya bercanda Yun.. kenapa kau serius sekali.. Boa juga tidak akan memilih ku, jika pun aku benar menyukainya.. bukan begitu, Boa?"

"Akh~~ itu.. mungkin aku akan lebih memilih mu Jae.. kau sangat menyenangkan dan lebih ekspresif daripada manusia batu ini" jawaban Boa dengan kekehannya yang hanya mampu membuat ku tersenyum miris.

"benarkah? Tapi aku rasa kau akan tetap kembali pada Yunho.. karena kau pasti akan menyesal jika memilih ku.." jawab ku main-main.

"kenapa bisa begitu?"

"aku baru saja putus dari kekasih ku" jawab ku santai. Menekan rasa sesak yang menggrogoti jantung ku.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Jaejoong!" seru Yunho tertahan dan menatap ku dengan mata musangnya yang tajam. Kulihat Boa sempat tersentak dengan intonasi Yunho. Lalu memandang Yunho dan aku secara bergantian. Raut bingungpun tercetak jelas dari wajahnya.

"hahaha.. kenapa kau semarah itu Yun?"

"KAU-"

"Yun.. aku baru saja putus.. jadi aku belum memberi tahu mu.. kau tak perlu semarah itu.."

"Jae.. ja-"

"dia sudah mendapatkan yang terbaik Yun.. dia sudah mendapatkan orang yang tepat disisinya.. yah meskipun bagi ku tetap saja aku yang terbaik.." kekeh ku seraya memutuskan kontak mata kami. Menekan keras agar kerja jantungku kembali normal.

"Jae.."

"meski aku menganggap semuanya hanya mimpi buruk.. meski aku berusaha keras ingin mempertahankannya.. tapi saat melihat orang pilihannya.. itu membuat ku merasa jadi pendosa.."

"Jaejoong~ah.." kini ku dengar lirihan halus dari gadis disamping Yunho. Ku palingkan wajah ku menatap Boa lembut.

"meski berat aku melepas kekasih ku untuknya.. tapi saat aku menatap matanya, dan mendapatkan pancaran tulus cintanya untuk kekasih ku.. membuat ku.. membuatku merasa kalah.."

"Hentikan Jae~~" suara berat Yunho menyapa indra pendengar ku. Ku alihkan pandangan ku dan menatap Yunho. Mencoba menyatakan cinta ku yang begitu dalam pada mantan kekasih ku.

"terlebih…" ku jeda sejenak kalimat ku. Mencoba merangkai kata yang pas untuk mengungkapkan segala keluh yang menyesakkan dada ku.

"terlebih.. dia adalah yang pertama untuk kekasih ku.. aku.. aku tidak tahu jika selama ini aku lah yang kedua.. akulah yang telah menjadi orang ketiga.." sambung ku lirih, namun aku yakin masih bisa didengar oleh kedua orang di depan ku.

"Jaejoong~ah.. kenapa bisa kekasih mu setega itu pada mu?" sahut Boa dengan wajah sedihnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Gadis ini tidak tahu apa-apa. Gadis ini tidak tahu bahwa dia dan suaminyalah tokoh utama dalam cerita ku.

"mantan kekasih" koreksi ku cepat. Ku abaikan tatapan tajam yang terus menghujam ku. Ku lihat rahang Yunho yang menutup seolah tak terima dengan ucapan ku.

'_aku tak menyangka jika akhirnya begini..kenapa kau.. kenapa kau menipu ku Yun? Menipu ku dengan cinta palsu mu.._'

"itu juga hal yang ingin ku tanyakan pada mantan kekasih ku.. kenapa dia menipu ku.. kenapa dia menipu ku selama 2 tahun ini.. kenapa dia tidak mengatakan jika dia telah memiliki pasangan hidup? Kenapa dia menjadikan ku pendosa yang telah merebut hak milik orang lain.. kenapa dia bisa setega itu.. menjatuhkan ku dalam jeratnya.. kenapa dia menjatuhkan ku pada cinta yang begitu dalam.. kepada cinta yang selalu aku jaga dan ku agungkan.. kepada cinta yang ku gantungkan seluruh harapanku padanya.. kenapa? Kenapa? Hanya itu kata yang selalu berputar di kepala ku.." ucapku dengan emosi yang meluap. Ku tatap tajam mata musang yang kini nampak menyendu.

"tapi dia hanya diam membisu.. tak memberiku respon yang bisa menjawab semua tanya ku.. apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan ku.." ku alihkan pandangan ku pada gadis disamping yunho yang kini telah menitikkan air mata. "apa kau tahu bagaiman rasanya.. Boa?" Tanya ku sekali lagi.

Ku lihat Boa menyeka air matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"meski aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya.. tapi itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.. aku beruntung memiliki Yunho yang selalu setia pada ku.. terimakasih Yeobo.." ujar Boa dan memandang Yunho yang masih menatap sendu ke arah ku.

"hahahaha~~~" aku tergelak keras saat mendengar penuturan Boa.

"kau benar Boa~ah.. kau beruntung mendapatkan Yunho~~" sahut ku seraya tersenyum miris.

"baiklah Boa~ah.. Yunnie.. aku harus pergi.. aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian lebih dari ini.. Boa~ah.. kau tidak boleh melepas pengawasan mu dari Yunho.. Yunho pria yang tampan dan mapan.. pasti banyak yang menginginkannya.. kau.. tidak boleh lengah dengan pengawasan mu.."

"JAE!"

"hahaha.. baiklah.. aku pergi" lanjutku dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan cinta ku disana.

_Yunho.._

_Kenapa kau tak mengatakan jika kau telah berdua?_

_Kenapa kau harus berdusta?_

_Yunho.._

_Meski rasanya menyesakkan.._

_Meski aku masih belum bisa merelakan dirimu seutuhnya.._

_Tapi aku rasa, Boa memang yang pantas mendampingi mu.._

_Dia yang pertama bagi mu, dan aku hanya orang ketiga yang tidak sengaja mampir dalam kehidupan kalian.._

_Sekarang kau bisa kembali pada cinta mu Yun.._

_Dia memang berhak atas mu.._

_Aku memang mencintai mu.. tapi aku tak sekuat itu untuk diam saja saat kau bagi cinta ku.._

_Biarlah cinta ini mati bersama kenangan kita.._

_Kau bisa kembali dengan kekasih hati mu.._

_Dan biarkan cerita kita hanya menjadi sebuah rahasia indah bagi kita berdua.._

_Yunnie~~_

_Saranghae.. Jeongmal… Saranghabnida~~_

**END**

_**Yey!**_

_**Oneshoot **_**pertama selesai..**

**Ini pertama kalinya bikin yang hurt yang walaupun Vee tahu ga berasa Hurtnya.. ehehhe**

**Baru coba-coba..**

_**Gimme u'r review juseyo~~ *kitty eyes**_

**~Salam Vee**


End file.
